Happy Birthday
by DustyDayDreams
Summary: Ever since the breakdown and his admittance to the hospital, Charlie kept getting flashes. Sometimes they were things his mind had forgotten. Sometimes they were things that he had remembered but made more sense now the truth was out. These flashes came anywhere at anytime. So when Charlie suddenly froze up while talking to Patrick no one was really worried.


**Title**: Happy Birthday

**Rated**: T

**Warnings**: Character death (cannon)

**Setting**: Canon-compliant? I guess it's just my personal head-cannon.(book-verse I hadn't watched the movie before I wrote this soooo)

**Disclaimer**: As much as I love this book (and movie) and apsire to write amazing novels such as it, I would of never ever came up with this stunning storyline. So therefore I do not own the perks of being a wallflower.

* * *

Ever since the breakdown and his admittance to the hospital, Charlie kept getting flashes. Sometimes they were things his mind had forgotten. Sometimes they were things that he had remembered but made more sense now the truth was out. These flashes came anywhere at anytime. Most of them came when he was sat with his psychiatrist. Some came when he was sat in bed between visiting hours when he didn't feel like watching bad tv and his book got sad, those times were after all when he thought a lot. A few of them however was when he just sat with friends or family talking it was almost like something they say is a trigger. Different things happened when he got a "flash" sometimes he froze up went all still, his eyes blowing wide. Other times he burst into messy tears. A few times he started talking really fast and not really noticing he was doing it. So when he just kinda of froze while Patrick was telling a story, nobody was too worried, this had after all happened before.

* * *

"… So anyway this kid had never liked the church his mom made him go to, especially when one of the adults dragged all the kids into the end of year nativity play.

And this kid like lived on a farm right, so he volunteered himself to be Shepard and convinced them to use some of his actual sheep.

So when the Christmas Eve nativity show comes he locks the all the doors to the church and lets the sheep go half way through and these terrified sheep go on a rampage in this locked church and …" but Patrick noticed then that Charlie's not laughing or snorting or even asking questions like "Why were the sheep scared?" or "How many sheep were there?" and as he studies Charlie's frozen face he realizes Charlie hasn't moved since he said the words Christmas eve.

* * *

Christmas eve …birthday…seven years old…police officers…party hats…car crash…crying…she's coming back…she's not coming back…"Where are you going?" …doorbell…"To get you a birthday present."

* * *

December 24 1983

"Aunt Helen? " it was Charlie's childlike voice with tiny bare feet pattering on the cold tiles to match.

"Yes Baby?" her own honey voice oozes out as she crouches down to his level. Bright blue eyes glistened innocently back at her. The innocence she herself was destroying. Then sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that had propelled her to the door intensified.

"Where are you going?" the carefully pronounced words leaked slowly out of the gaps in his teeth. It was in that moment when she realized what she was actually going to do. She was going to give Charlie a birthday present.

"It's a secret baby!" his bottom lip stuck out adorably as he whined "But Aunt Helen!" Shaking her head she looked around for the car keys while swinging on her coat.

"Can you go find the keys for me?"

"Okay!" the little boy said brightly happy to help. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath only to be interrupted by the pitter patter of Charlie's feet once more.

"Here you go Aunt Helen!" he smiled tiny arm stretching out to her the elusive car keys dangling from them.

"Thank you darling!" she said grabbing them from his fist.

"Aunt Helen! Please tell me where your going!" he pleaded.

"To get you a birthday present!" she smiles brightly taps his nose, stands up and walks out the door.

Her last thought as she drives her car into another is "Happy Birthday Charlie" before everything goes black.

* * *

When Charlie comes back to reality in his hospital room. He understands that Michael might might not be the only person he had know to commit suicide. But then again he would never know.

* * *

**So there you have it please review! Constructive criticism makes my world go round! **

**Love Dusty**


End file.
